


猜心游戏

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: Das duo wird ewig leben.——Julian Brandt
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 2





	猜心游戏

猜心游戏

Bgm: Ordinary Love（普通恋爱）-朴经/朴宝蓝

Das duo wird ewig leben.  
——Julian Brandt

1.  
“你和凯打招呼了吗？”若纳唐前脚把刚把尤利安放进屋来，下一秒就开始关心小金毛的感情生活了。  
屋子里凉飕飕的，尤利安敢断定他因为堵车而被荒废的整个早上这位大兄弟都一直开着空调，他试图把自己的行李箱塞进房间的壁橱里，却发现怎么也塞不进去。  
“上帝啊，我才进屋不到五分钟，甚至都没坐下来呢。”尤利安无计可施，似乎所有的一切都不尽如人意，只好摆出一个投降的姿态，“好吧，还没有。”  
若纳唐的脸上挂着“好吧我就知道”的表情，然后弯下腰试图帮人一把，“我以为你在巴塞罗那已经把话和他解释清楚了。”  
“我是说了……”尤利安看上去有些怏怏不乐。  
“然后？”若纳唐挑眉。  
“我们当时和塞姆他们在海滩上踢完足球正打算回酒店，我说完了之后，凯把球踢海里去了。”尤利安大约是不愿多做回忆，说话的音量也渐渐低了下去，“然后他就和家里去巴尔干半岛度假了，我们有将近两周没有联系了。”  
若纳唐尴尬地干咳了两声，“马上就是午餐时间了，餐厅门口贴了下午训练的分组名单，你可以——”  
尤利安一屁股坐在房间的地毯上，他突然觉得自己一点也不饿了。

2.  
走到盛着胡椒牛肉的盘子前时，尤利安停了下来。  
这是长桌上的最后一道菜，现在回头似乎也没什么，因为他更怕端着盘子和凯隔桌相望，那样和不吃其实也没什么区别。  
“嘿，Jule。”有人拍了拍他的肩膀，尤利安被吓得差点没端住盘子。  
突袭他的是提莫，怀着莫名的侥幸和遗憾同他打过招呼之后，前者问他，“你看分组名单了吗？”  
尤利安似乎已将这事忘得一干二净，“啊，还没有，我忘记了。”  
提莫一边往盘子里夹牛肉——他一向是个无肉不欢的，一边说，“我也没仔细看，但好像有尤利安——我说的是巴黎那位，卢卡斯，你，好像还有凯？”  
真是不能再好了，尤利安在心里忍不住叹气，他没有对分组发表任何意见，只是捧着盘子跟着提莫去找座位。  
似乎大家都约好了似的，那么长的一张桌子，竟然连两个面对面的位子都没有留下，若纳唐和凯的对面倒是空的。  
提莫好像一瞬间get到了某些只屏蔽了尤利安的信号，他眼疾手快地把盘子放在了若纳唐对面的位置那，然后招呼已经僵成一尊企鹅冰雕的尤利安，“就坐这吧，嗯？”  
嗯？你还嗯？尤利安抑制住自己想敲人脑壳的冲动，尽量心平气和地坐了下来。  
然后呢，该不该打声招呼呢，对着自己还只有二十岁的卷毛男朋友，尤利安犯了难。  
倘若只将重点放在定语，二十岁确实不是能足够心如止水的年纪，但如果把重点放在后者——  
“嘿。”一声过于别扭的问好打断了尤利安的胡思乱想，他对上年轻男孩的绿眼睛，突然意识到自己对恋爱的事似乎过于严苛了。  
尤利安感觉自己的心像是刚出炉的甜点一样，不由自主地膨胀着，他已经毫不在意一边喜提助攻的两位到底会摆出什么表情，但还是过于保守地做出了回应，“……嘿。”  
放在某些所谓的PUA教程里，他现在的反应大约是最典型的反面例子，不过当他感觉到在桌子下，凯已经轻车熟路地把腿贴过来时，这一切都不重要了。

3.  
下午的训练似乎已经变得没那么枯燥无味。  
虽然在做许多弹跳练习的时候，尤利安都因为心情的变化笨拙地像只大型企鹅。  
在补充水分的时候，和他同名的那位兔子长相的尤利安凑上来问：“这次你和谁住啊？”  
“若纳唐。”年轻的那个耸耸肩，但注意力已经被训练场另一边正在咬耳朵的男朋友和提莫吸引走了。  
大兔子没有发觉他的心不在焉，砸了咂嘴：“难不成这次的宿舍安排真的是随便来的？”  
“啊？”显然年轻的这位没懂。  
大兔子咕嘟咕嘟把杯子里的水灌下肚，指了指对面，“我今天看见提莫和凯住一个屋，所以随便问问。”  
说老实话，金发的尤利安现在有点酸呢，毕竟如果能捞到做室友的机会或许他可以让凯更加理解自己的选择，不过没关系，见缝插针地分期表达自己的歉意什么的也不是不可以。  
休息时间结束了，教练吹了继续的哨子，尤利安放下杯子，接着排着队去做那些滑稽的绕跨和弹跳训练。  
跳完一轮了之后，凯很突然地顶替了原来马尔科的位置站到了尤利安身后，还悄咪咪地戳了戳他的腰眼。  
“你怎么过来啦？”尤利安怕痒地一缩，然后悄悄地拽住了对方的指尖。  
凯看着他，绿眼睛漾着尤利安很熟悉的那种因为年轻而生机勃勃甚至肆无忌惮表露心迹的光芒，“我和提莫商量过了，他愿意和你换宿舍。”  
“这样行吗……”尤利安下意识看了看还有几个人才轮到自己，其实心里想的才不是这些呢。  
“可以的啦”，小男孩是在撒娇吗，这种语气让尤利安觉得似曾相识，但接下来的话才让他真的溃不成军，“Jule，我们不要再这样相互猜来猜去好吗？”  
“好。”他说。


End file.
